The present invention relates to an expansible pressure cold pack for the emergency treatment of traumatized tissue within and adjacent to a body orifice to control edema, bleeding and hematomas in the post partum or post operative female patient.
It is desirable to prevent edema immediately post trauma to avoid strain on the tissue and stitches that may perpetuate bleeding or delay healing. It is a further desire to attempt to stop a small bleeder or the increasing size of an existing hematoma with pressure and cold to possibly avoid surgical invasion of already traumatized tissue which also could subject medical personnel to inadvertent needle puncture wounds and subsequent infectious exposure during stitching procedures.
The available inflatable cold packs are of a pre-determined size and shape to contain circulating cold fluid. They are not softly expansible to flexibly fit into the various contours and sizes of a body orifice to equalize pressure on tissues and seek out a sulcus bleeder or hematoma to control it with direct pressure and cold. Present treatment is concerned with freezing the source of bleeding rather than flexible pressure and cold to deter edema as well as the bleeder.
The invention, herein, suggests an expansible pressure cold pack for the various contours and sizes of a body orifice and an exteriorly protected pressure cold pack to provide prevention and control in the treatment of traumatized tissue, therein.